Field of the Invention
The invention relates to roof material for motor vehicles, more particularly, for convertible motor vehicles.
Roof materials for motor vehicles have been known for decades. The known roof materials, however, have been generally unsatisfactory in several respects. For example, it has been found that corrosive environmental conditions damage conventional roof materials, reducing their resistance to weathering and dirt. Thus, the known roof materials generally do not achieve levels of durability desired by consumers.